A Photo's Worth A Thousand Words, But The Emotion
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: Almost ten years has passed since the day Daddy died. So Elicia reminisces the day her favourite photo was taken.


**A/n: Today is a day for fathers everywhere to feel blessed that they have children/grandchildren. It is also a day for many to honor and worship their dad's. This story is dedicated to all of the children unable to see their father's today, because of war, death, divorce or imprisonment.**

**Happy Father's Day, minna-san**

_**A Photo's Worth A Thousand Words, But The Emotion Lasts A Lifetime**_

Elicia looked at the picture on her bedside table. It was of her, sitting on her daddy's shoulders. To believe it had been ten years since that photo had been taken. She stroked the frame silently, and didn't even realize that she had shed a small, crystal-like tear.

It had been Fathers' Day and Maes was wandering about, trying to find his camera, which Elicia had hidden away. "Elicia! Where have you put daddy's camera?" Maes asked, after seeing his daughter's cheeky smile after asking is she knew where his camera was. Elicia pointed to a drawer. It wasn't a very big drawer, but it was big enough to hold the camera and a tiny portion of the photos of Elicia. Maes opened the drawer and found a very glittery present. It was a small card that read: _"Happy Fathers' Day Daddy"_ in very messy, but cute writing. Maes kneeled down to his daughter's height and hugged her. It was the best present ever. After the hugging had carried on for about three minutes, he stood up, grabbed his camera and picked little Elicia up. "Gracia, come here!" he called for his wife. Gracia smiled, wondering what her two most favourite people in the world were up to. She walked in and Maes thrust the camera into her hands. "Take a photo of Elicia and I," he instructed, and proceeded to put Elicia atop his shoulders. Gracia took the photo and placed it in the drawer without even looking at it. She knew it would be a special photo, unlike the other's in some other-worldly way…

Gracia reached into the drawer and pulled out a few pictures. The first one she saw, she did not recognize. Within a few moment she remembered the scene. It had been Fathers' Day, and she had to take the picture of Elicia and her Daddy. Gracia smiled remembering the scene that had met her eyes as she entered the room. To think, that only a few months ago, that photo had been taken. Now, Maes life had… Gracia suddenly remembered the reason she had begun to look at the photos. Elicia had been asking where Daddy was. Now she was crying. Gracia had tried to find a photo of just Maes, but to no luck. Now she had the perfect photo. She would frame it and tell Elicia that Daddy was gone, but he could still her, and when she looked at the picture he was there with her. Gracia smiled. Someday, she would wizen up, but not yet.

Elicia got up from her bed, where she had been staring at the picture from, and walked to the door. Gracia looked startled when Elicia opened up the door to come face-to-face with her.  
"Mother," Elicia said. Gracia smiled sweetly. She had been listening to her daughter tell her father how much she missed him and what she'd been up to. After nearly ten years, she still believed what Gracia had told her that night. Gracia's eyes watered, but she soon kept that under control.  
"I want to go and see Daddy today mother," Elicia said calmly.

"You want to see his grave?" Gracia nearly yelled. Elicia had never wanted to go back there. She hadn't been there since his funeral. But now she was acting as if she did it everyday.

"Sure," Gracia was definitely going to cry this time. "I'll arrange for Edward and Roy to escort you," she said through the veil of tears.

Elicia stood at her father's headstone, with Roy Mustang and Edward Elric beside her. None of them spoke, all paid their silent respects. Elicia knelt down and placed a huge bouquet of sunflowers down in front of where it listed her name on _his _headstone. Edward walked away, and Roy soon followed. But Elicia stayed only a while longer to say one thing to her father,

"_Happy Father's Day, my angel of a dad."_

**A/n: Didn't turn out as I wanted, but it was cute, ne? I thought an Elicia and Maes special was in order for today, so thus, I wrote one!**


End file.
